


Gaining Favor

by magnetohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Desk Sex, Dom Cisco Ramon, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mob Boss Cisco Ramon, Sub Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Barry Allen plays consort to Mr. Ramon.





	Gaining Favor

“Mr. Ramon? Are you ready for me?”

 

The man behind the ostentatious desk looked up to where Barry stood in the doorway.

 

“Yes. Come in, Allen.”

 

Barry closed the door behind himself and crossed to stand in front of the desk. No matter how many times he came to Mr. Ramon’s office, he would still be nervous doing it. Mr. Ramon set down his pen and looked Barry over as though he was scanning him.

 

“Are you wearing what I asked you to?”

 

Barry nodded, tugging down the turtleneck of his sweater to show the soft leather collar behind it.

 

“And the rest?”

 

Nerves continuing to eat at his insides, Barry unbuttoned his pants, revealing red lace panties. “Do you want to see the back?” He asked, voice shaking.

 

“No, I’ll see it soon enough. Strip, fold your clothes and put them on the table over there. Then come sit here.” He patted his thighs.

 

Barry did as ordered, goosebumps erupting across his skin now that he was down to just panties and collar. At least Mr. Ramon was warm, as Barry settled into his lap, folding his long legs into the chair. Mr. Ramon’s hands left the top of the desk and trailed down Barry’s chest, leaving a scrape of nails here, a playful pinch there.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, Allen.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Barry replied demurely, looking away.

 

“You’re all mine, aren’t you?”

 

“All yours. Only yours.”

 

“Good boy.” Mr. Ramon purred, kissing Barry’s jaw gently. “I’m looking forward to being inside you, but I have some work to do before we get to that. You’re going to keep me warmed up while you wait, right?”

 

Barry nodded rapidly. He loved this part of their little trysts, being Mr. Ramon’s willing cock warmer. He slid dutifully to his knees and backed under the desk, which was the perfect height to accommodate him. Mr. Ramon was undoing his pants at Barry moved, pulling out his dick and holding it against Barry’s mouth.

 

“Open up, baby boy.” Mr. Ramon smiled in appreciation as Barry sucked him in. He ran a hand through Barry’s hair. “You comfortable?”

 

He couldn’t nod, so Barry gave an awkward thumbs up.

 

“Excellent. Stay there until I tell you to come up.”

 

Barry never felt more blissful than he did with a cock in his mouth. He loved the weight on his tongue, the slightly salty taste, the way it got harder at the warmth surrounding it. Mr. Ramon was the perfect size, certainly not small but not so big he couldn’t take the whole thing at once. Although the floor was cold and unforgiving against his knees and his jaw would soon start to cramp, Barry couldn’t have been happier.

 

The door opened again on the other side of the room and someone entered. Barry’s heart thumped in his chest as the person came to stand in front of the desk, conducting conversation with Mr. Ramon as though there wasn’t someone inches from them with the boss’s dick in his mouth. Though, to the lackey’s perspective, there wasn’t. Several more people came and went, Mr. Ramon ignoring Barry sitting obediently between his legs as he talked to them.

 

In the back of his mind, Barry considered sucking or bobbing his head, try to make the gratification go both ways, but he resisted the urge. He’d learned the hard way that if he disobeyed orders, Mr. Ramon would punish him, and not in the fun kind of way. Patience was the key in this arrangement. He would get what he wanted in due time.

 

Sure enough, as Mr. Ramon ordered the last person to leave the room to lock the door after them, then looked down to where Barry was in a trance like state. “Get me hard.”

 

With a moan of relief, Barry began to bob his head, tongue flicking along the length of Mr. Ramon’s cock. It had gone soft in the half hour they’d been sitting there, but it rapidly began to grow erect under Barry’s ministrations. Once he was back to full mast, Mr. Ramon pulled Barry off by the hair.

 

“Bend over the desk, cupcake.”

 

Barry scrambled out from under the desk and laid over the top of it. His cock throbbed in anticipation, still constricted by lace. Mr. Ramon’s hands brushed over his backside, sliding down his panties and idly tracing the jeweled plug in Barry’s ass. He hummed in appreciation.

 

“Gorgeous, as usual. How are you feeling, my treasure? Ready to take me?”

 

Barry’s voice trembled as Mr. Ramon slid the toy from him. “Yes, sir. My hole is so hungry for your cock.”

 

Lips caressed the base of Barry’s spine and traveled upward to his neck. “Of course it is. Hold still now.” 

 

The tip of Mr. Ramon’s cock breached Barry’s entrance and his breathing quickened. The plug had been more than adequate preparation, he’d worn it for quite a long time and fingered himself beforehand, but the stretch was still a bit of a shock. Mr. Ramon whispered reassurance into his ear, praise and honeyed words giving Barry confidence he didn’t need. Once still-clothed hips pressed flush against Barry’s bare ass, the rambling took more of a real direction.

 

“You feel so good around me. So hot and tight. You’re my angel, Barry. Letting me take you like this. You know how stressed I get. Running all these people. All this crime I have to organize. But you, you just listen without questioning, let me fuck all my frustrations out.” He smacked Barry on the ass and began to thrust slowly. “Just like I need. Sometimes I think you’re my hero.”

 

Barry moaned, face flat against the marble desktop. “Th-thank you sir…”

 

“Oh please. I think we're close enough now that you can call me Cisco.” Cisco muttered as he picked up the pace.

 

The desk shook against the floor slightly and Barry gripped the edge of it. “Ohh Cisco… Please fuck me…”

 

“Quiet there.” Mr. Ramon admonished with no hint of actual displeasure in his voice. “Don’t want everyone in the building to know what we’re doing, do you? To know I have my precious little whore bent over my desk and begging for more?”

 

Barry moaned louder in response, legs trembling slightly. Cisco laid over the expanse of Barry’s back and licked the shell of his ear. “I want them to know.” Barry gasped. “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

 

“Mm, that’s what I like to hear, baby. Hold on tight now.”

 

Mr. Ramon dug his fingers into Barry’s thighs and thrust harder, faster, rough demon slapping against bare skin. Barry bit into his own fist to keep from screaming. Euphoria was quickly overcoming him, a bone deep bliss that set his nerves on fire. The way Cisco pumped his hips, smacking Barry’s prostate with every movement, set all his nerves alight. Hitching breaths and high pitched moans flowed unbidden from his lips, no longer caring who heard. Tears of ecstasy prickled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall with every jostle of his body. Barry never wanted this moment to end, locked in sinful harmony with his master. His lover. His Cisco.

 

Cisco groaned against his neck, composure shaking at last. “Fuck, Barry, I’m so close. Do you want my cum?”

 

“Yes!” Barry hissed, still soaring high on pleasure. “Please, please, take me, breed me, make me yours!”

 

With a sudden surge of speed, Mr. Ramon drove forward, again and again, until with an uncharacteristically airy moan, he spilled deep inside Barry’s stretched hole. Cisco’s momentum slowed as he caught his breath, pressing loving kisses to Barry’s tear-soaked cheeks. He pulled out slowly, keeping reassuring hands on Barry’s back. It did nothing to stop Barry from whining at the loss, and then yelping at the sudden intrusion of the cold metal butt plug that had been sitting on the desk.

 

“Don’t want you to be losing any of it, hm?”

 

Barry’s cock bobbed against his stomach, leaking profusely. His whole body quivered with anticipation as Mr. Ramon turned him around and urged him to lay on the desk entirely. A hand wrapped around his neglected prick and began to drag loosely against the skin, tortuously slow, contact delicious but not nearly enough.

 

“Please, sir, I need to cum…” Barry croaked, eyes locked onto Cisco’s own.

 

“If you insist.” Cisco replied, mischievous smile sending a tingling thrill through Barry’s body.

 

It took barely more than 30 seconds of speedy stroking before Barry was cumming with a cry, climax shooting across his torso and dripping onto Cisco’s hand. Fingers withdrew from his oversensitive cock, severing their electric connection. Once the sensation of floating had ebbed away and the trembling of his legs his ceased, Barry sat up. Mr. Ramon was back in his chair, cock tucked back into his pants, looking just as put together as he had when Barry had entered.

 

“Thank you.” Barry mumbled, pushing himself off the desk and making his way to the table that held his clothes.

 

“You’re welcome, but I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

 

Barry paused in pulling his shirt on and looked around. “What for?”

 

“Like I said, you let me work out my various frustrations without questioning anything. I appreciate that.”

 

“Oh.” Barry wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. So he dressed as quickly as he could, letting the silence stretch over them.

 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while, Barry.”

 

Barry was slightly surprised. Generally, after their meetings, they would return to a last name basis. “What is it, sir?”

 

Mr. Ramon was regarding him with an unreadable expression. “You’ve been so good for me, and to me, all the time you’ve worked under me. Clearly our relationship is more special. So many of the people that look to usurp my position put a lot of basis on the ability to have some pretty young mistress at their side at all times. And if you’re willing, I’d like you to be my arm candy from this point on.”

 

“I… Uh…” Barry stuttered, blinking. What was Mr. Ramon asking? “Are you saying you want me to be your decoy boyfriend?”

 

“Drop the decoy part and you’re right on the money.” Mr. Ramon replied dryly, pouring himself a drink from the glass decanter behind him. “Think you’re up to it?” He asked, taking a sip of expensive alcohol.

 

“Yes. Of course. I’d really like that.” Barry blushed, feeling slightly ridiculous. 

 

Mr. Ramon smiled at him, set down his glass and crossed the room to where Barry stood awkwardly. He wrapped a hand around the back of Barry’s neck and tugged him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Mr. Ramon spoke against Barry’s lips.

 

“We’re going to make each other very happy, I’m sure.” He pulled away and retreated, returning to his seat. “You can leave now.”

 

Barry made his way to the door and opened it, glancing back at Mr. Ramon one more time. His gaze was met with an impish grin and a wink. Barry’s heart fluttered and he exited quickly, before he could be tempted to disobey orders and return to his boss’s - well, boyfriend’s now - lap. He smiled to himself as he realized, soon enough, he wouldn’t have to ignore that temptation. With a renewed spring in his step, Barry strutted down the hallway, not caring who looked at him funny. He was the only one who had gained Mr. Ramon’s favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write something with Green Arrow!Barry with Cisco as his Felicity but then Mr. Ramon had to arrive and fuck up my plans. I'm willing to relinquish for someone like that, though.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com, @captaincoldest on Twitter


End file.
